Implausable Alternate History Wiki:Flags and Logos
Some images I've loaded- The real flags are from the Wikipedia (like these ones- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Coat_of_arms_of_Samarkand.svg and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Saudi_Arabia.svg), some fake faked ones are of this page http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Avar_Flag_of_Free_Bohimia.png http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:AvAr_Neo-_Bolivar_Union_flag.png the Althistory Wiki and some of the faked ones I made my self. Also see the Blank maps page and Rule of the Wiki.. . Oxfordshire 1972 05:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Fact File:2000px-Flag_of_Mexico_svg.png|The flag of Mexico. File:Flag_of_Hungary.png|Flag_of_Hungary File:Flag_of_Japan.png|The flag of Japan. File:Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_China.png|The flag of the PRC-China. File:Flag_of_the_Republic_of_China.png|The ROC-China (Tawanies) flag. File:Flag_of_Saudi_Arabia.png|The flag of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. File:Flag_of_Egypt.png|The flag of the Egyptian republic. File:Flag_of_Kazakhstan.png |Flag of Kazakhstan. File:Banbury_town_and_Banburyshire_COA..png|Banbury town and Banburyshire coat of arms. File:Flag_of_Turkey.png |Flag of Turkey. File:Flag_of_Tonga.png |Flag of Tonga. File:North Vietnam Flag.gif|VietCong (Vietnamese Communist) File:Flag_of_Argentina.png|The Argentinian flag. File:County_Flag_of_Herefordshire.png|The flag of the county of Herefordshire. File:County_Flag_of_Worcestershire.png|The flag of the county of Worcestershire File:Flag_of_Australia.png|The Australian flag. File:Banbury_town_and_Banburyshire_flag..png|The flag of Banbury town and the "Banburyshire" district in England. File:Coat_of_arms_of_Wales_svg.png|The Welsh coat of arms. File:Flag_of_Wales_2_svg.png|The Welsh flag. File:Mercia_eagle.png|The Mercian coat of Arms (Leofrick’s eagle). File:Flag_of_Morocco.png |flag of Morocco. File:Flag_of_Free_France_1940-1944_.png |Flag of Free France 1940-1944 File:Flag_of_Algeria_.png |Flag of Algeria. File:Flag_of_South_Sudan.png |Flag of S.Sudan. File:Flag_of_Transcaucasian_SFSR.png |Flag of Transcaucasian SFSR File:Coat_of_arms_of_Samarkand.png|Samarkand's coat of arms. File:Flag_of_the_Bahamas.png |Flag of the Bahamas. File:North_Vietnam_Flag.gif |The flag of North Vietnam. File:Coat_of_arms_of_Tajikistan.png |Tajikistan's Coat_of_Arms File:Ru.png |The Russian flag. File:National_emblem_of_Kyrgyzstan.png |Kyrgyzstan's National_emblem File:Ru.gif |The Russian flag. File:Coat_of_Arms_of_Turkmenistan.png |Turkmenistan's Coat_of_Arms File:Coat_of_Arms_of_Uzbekistan.png |Uzbekistan's Coat_of_Arms File:Tannu-Tuva-1933-1941.png |Tannu-Tuva-1933-1941 File:Coat_of_Arms_of_Dagestan.png |Dagestan's coat of arms. File:2000px-Flag of the Soviet Union svg.png|Flag of the USSR/Soviet Union/CCCP. File:Flag of Bulgaria.png|Flag of Bulgaria. File:FrenchFlag.png|Flag of France. File:2000px-Romanov Flag svg.png|Flag of the Russian T'zars. File:In hyder1900a.png|Flag of former Hydrabad princley state. File:Flag of Krasnodar (Krasnodar krai) (2006).gif|The flag of Kraznordar. File:Flag of Kaliningrad Oblastg.png|The flag of Kaliningrad Oblast. File:Bulgaria-coat-of-arms-for-web.jpg|Bulgaria's coat of arms File:Flag of Irkutsk Oblast svg.png|flag of Irkutsk Oblast File:2000px-Flag of Primorsky Krai svg.png|The Flag of Premorski Krya. Fiction The real flags are from the Wikipedia (like these ones- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Coat_of_arms_of_Samarkand.svg and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Saudi_Arabia.svg), some fake faked ones are of this page http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Avar_Flag_of_Free_Bohimia.png http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:AvAr_Neo-_Bolivar_Union_flag.png the Althistory Wiki and some of the faked ones I made my self. Also see the Blank maps page. Oxfordshire 1972 05:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: Many of these flags were copied from Althist wiki and those who are have been marked so. That article they came from was a former proposal for Axis_vs_Allies_Revised_(Map_Game) . File:AvAr Madinah caliphate flag .png|The Madinah caliphate flag File:Far Eastern and Transbical republic.png|Far Eastern and Transbical republic. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Egypt-Sudan_svg.png|The flag of Egypt-Sudan. File:Avar_Flag_of_Free_Bohimia.png|The Free Bohemian Flag. File:AvAr_Neo-_Bolivar_Union_flag.png|The Neo-Bolivarian Union flag. File:AvAr Old Russian republic.png|Old Russian Republic File:AvAr_Vexilloid_ofItalian_Empire_svg.png|The Vexilloid of the new Italian Empire. File:Avar_Flag_of_the_Myan_Republic.png|The Mayan Republic flag. File:AvAr_Sao_Tome,_Principe_and_Cabinda_flag.png|The Sao Tome, Principe and Cabinda flag File:Flag_Breconshire_(Mercia_UDI_1995).png|The indipendent flag of Breconshire. File:Flag_Shifnal_and_Codsall_(Mercia_UDI_1995).png|Flag_of the former nation of Shifnal and Codsall. File:Goverment_logos_Shifnal_and_Codsall_(Mercia_UDI_1995).png|The former nation of Shifnal and Codsall's logo. File:MERCIAS_flag.png|'The flag of the Federal Republic of Hereford and Worcestershire.' File:Dudley_MB_flag_(Worcestershire-_UDI_1996).png|The Dudley Metropolitan Republic's flag. File:Flag of Welsh SSR (worcester- UDI 1996).png|The flag of the Welsh SSR and Welsh sepratist rebels File:Republic_of_the_Trent_and_Derwent_Valleys_1983_DoomsdayCOA.png|Republic of the Trent and Derwent Valleys (1983 Doomsday) Coat of Arms. File:DD_83_-Derbyshire_flag_.png|Republic of the Trent and Derwent Valleys' flag. file:-Flag of Nenets Autonomous Soviet Republic.png|Nenets Autonomous Soviet Republic File:Flag_of_Trebisov_and_Košice.png|Trebisov and Košice flag File:AvAr_Flag_of_Nyíregyháza.png|flag of Nyíregyháza. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Ruthinia_svg.png|The flag of Ruthenia. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Balatonberény.png|The flag of Hévíz, Balatonszentgyörgy-Balatonberény File:AvAr_Fonyód_and_Keszthely_flag.png|The Fonyód, Keszthely Kis-Balaton wetlands free state flag. File:AvAr_Saudi_Caliphate_of_Riyadh_flag.png|The Former Saudi Caliphate of Riyadh come Central Arabian flag. File:AvAr_Bouvet_and_Lars_Island,_et_al's_flag.png|Bouvet and Lars Island, et al's flag. File:AvArSouth_Orkneys,_Hope_bay,_et_al's_flag.png|South Orkneys, Hope bay, et al's flag. Image:Democratic Izmir.png|The flag of Democratic Ismir. File:Turko-Arabia.png|The Turkish-Arabian flag. File:Avar_Flag_of_Greece_coup.png|The flag of the 1952-78 Greek Colonels' regime. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Oberlichtenau.png|The flag of the villages of Oberlichtenau-Niederlichtenau-Pulsnitz. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Mt_Tarnica,_et_al.png|The flag of Mount Tarnica. File:Flag of free Guiné.png|The flag of Free Guiné. File:Avar_Flag_of_Chukotka_state.png|Chukotka state’s flag. File:AvAr_People's_republic_of_the_Urals.png|The flag of People's republic of the Urals. File:AvAr_Flag_of_Arkhangelsk_SSR.png|East Arkhangelsk SSR's flag. File:Avar_Flag_of_KurskSSR.png|The flag of Kursk SSR. File:AvAr Tomsk Socialist Republic flag .png|The flag of the Tomsk Socialist Republic. File:AvAr_Democratic_state_of_Komi-Kirov_flag.png|Democratic state of Komi-Kirov's flag. File:AvAr_Islamic_republic_of_Bashkortostan_flag.png|The Islamic republic of Bashkortostan and Tartastan's flag File:Avar Flag of Don- Dnipr soviet republic .png|The flag of the Don- Dnipr soviet republic. File:United Democratic Soviet States of Russia.png|The flag of the United Democratic Soviet States of Russia. File:AvAr_Saudi_Caliphate_of_Riyadh_flag.png|The Former Saudi Caliphate of Riyadh come Central Arabian flag. File:Avar flag of Al Bahah Province.png|Al Bahah Province. File:AvAr The Emirate of Ha'il.png|The Emirate of Ha'il. File:Avar_Arab_Ba'arth_republic_of_Dammam.png|The Arab Ba'arth republic of Dammam. File:Avar_Flag_of_Dhahran_city_state.png|Flag of Dhahran city state. File:Central Asian SSR.png|Central Asian SSR File:Flag of Democratic state of Hyper-Kazakhstan.png|Democratic state of Hyper-Kazakhstan File:Flag_of_Kamchatka_SSR.png|Kamchatka SSR File:Smethwick's_rebel_flag_(Worcester-1996_UDI).png|The flag of Smethwick's rebels File:Stavropol SSR.png|Flag of Stavrapol SSR File:Primorsky-Machu_SSR.png|Primorsky-Machu SSR Flag of Irkutsk SSR.png|Irkutsk SSR File:Krasnoyarsk SSR.png|Krasnoyask SSR File:Greater Belarussian SR.png|The flag of the Greater Belorussian SR File:-Flag Pécs and the danube svg.png|The flag of the Pécs and Transdanubian Republic. Sakhalin Island SSR.png|Sakhalin Island SSR. Flag of Wednesbury and Plec (Mercia UDI 1995).png|The flag of Wendsbury and Pleck 08:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Images Category:Flags from Althistory Wiki Category:Flags